Fantasmas y Magia
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Timmy, cosmo y Wanda se meten en problemas al descubrir que hay fantasmas en la escuela (es un crossover con danny phantom n.n)
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaa, bueno este es el primer fic que subo a esta pagina, espero sea de su agrado. Pronto tendre la historia terminada asi que esten pendientes, espero dejen sus comentarios bueno aqui comienza:

* * *

FANTASMAS Y MAGIA

Desde hace casi un año muchos sucesos extraños se han presentado en la escuela primaria de Dimmsdale, Timmy y Wanda generalmente se los achacan a Cosmo ya que es un hada muy distraida. Pero desde hace mas o menos una semana estos sucesos se han vuelto demaciado repetitivos; repentinamente los casilleros se abren, las cosas se mueven solas y se cambian de lugar, de los baños salen voces y risas cuando no hay nadie dentro y lo peor de todo ocurrio esta mañana mientra Timmy tomaba clase con el maestro Croker como siempre este los estaba torturando (en especial a timmy) cuando repentinamente las puertas y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y al mismo tiempo, el escritorio comenzo a flotar y el gis comenzo a escribir con letras grandes HAHAHAHA al tiempo que una risita burlona se escuchaba.

-AAAAHHHHH- gritaron todos los niños y salieron corriendo

- No puede ser, nunca habia visto algo tan inusualmente extraño- dijo Croker – Esto solo puede deberce a los PADRINOS MAGICOS- dijo atacandose como siempre – o a fantasmas- dijo después de pensarlo un poco

La directora dijo que la escuela cerraria ese dia temprano, y que al dia siguiente llegaria alguien a encargarce de los fantasmas.

-Esto ya esta muy extraño- dijo Timmy a sus padrinos al salir de la escuela- al principio me divertia pero ahora…-

-Si cosmo ya deverias de dejar de hacer tonterias- dijo wanda en tono regañon

-QUEEE- dijo confuso el peliverde- pero si la mayoria de las cosas que pasan no las hago yo- dijo y de repente- AHHHH FANTASMAS- y corrio todo lo que pudo.

Wanda y Timmy llegaron a su casa

-Hola Timmy- dijo papa que estaba enfundado en un disfraz raro- aquí tienes- dijo dejandole caer una enorme herradura rosa en el cuello a Timmy

Lego de que los pajaritos sobre su cabeza dejaran de cantar dijo- Para que es esto???-

-Escuchamos que tu escuela esta plagada de fantasmas asi que decidimos protegerte contra ellos- dijo Mama tambien con un disfraz gracioso- Asi que timmy no queremos que salgas de esta casa sin tu equipo antifantasmas-

-Equipo antifantasmas???- dijo confuso.

-Sii- dijo papa- mira contiene un duendecillo disecado, millones de treboles de 4 hojas, velas para la cabeza, un barril atrapa-fantasmas, herraduras, ajos, cebollas y calzoncillos de la suerte- decia mientras dejaba caer todo en la cabeza de Timmy

-Ahora ve a cambiarte, por cierto papa y yo nos vamos a una importante reunion en la pista de patinaje asi que vicky te cuidara- dijo mama cuando sono el timbre.

-Hola señor y señora turner- dijo melosamente vicky y las plantas del florero se murieron.

-Hola cariño- le dijo mama- regresaremos tarde asi que vigila bien a Timmy y asegurate de que se ponga su traje Adióooos-.

-A DORMIR- le grito Vicky

Timmy se acosto en su cama, eran a penas las 5 pm y no tenia ni pizca de sueño.

-Cosmo estas ahí???- dijo wanda golpeando la pecera.

-No, aquí no hay nadie- Salio su vocecilla del castillo

-Cariño sal de ahí- le dijo wanda

-No, le temo a los fantasmas- dijo de nuevo cosmo

-Vamos cosmo los fantasmas no existen-dijo wanda son solo producto de tu imaginación

-De veras- se asomo un pececito dorado de ojos verdes

-Dime wanda- Dijo timmy- Si no existen porque pasan tantas cosas raras en la escuela???-

-Debe de haber millones de explicaciones racionales para eso- dijo wanda

-Extraterrestres?? Monstruos??? Duendes??? Lombrices??? Queee- dijo cosmo zarandeando a wanda- DIMEEE- dijo llorando.

-Cosmo deja de decir tonterias- le dijo ella mientras el temblaba.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea nosotros podemos arreglarlo-dijo timmy entusiasmado- Deseoooo- pero la puerta se abrio de golpe y vicky grito- A dormir enano, no quiero escuchar tu molesta vocesita otra vez estoy viendo la televisión, si por tu culpa me pierdo uno de mis programas le dire a tu mama que rompiste un jarron de la sala-

-Que si no he hecho nada- se quejo el

- Claro que lo haras- dijo ella malhumorada- asi que A DORMIR gusano-

Dijo y azoto la puerta.

-Que mal genio- dijo wanda.

A la mañana siguiente Timmy se fue para la escuela, al parecer vicky no rompio nada pero estaba seguro de que por su culpa se habia que dado dormido.

-Jajajjajaja - le dijo AJ al ver su traje antifantasmas, Timmy llevaba las velas en la cabeza, el barril lo tenia de la cabeza a los pies,los calzoncillos antifantasmas como si fuera un antifaz, los ajos y las cebollas como collares y el duendecillo colgaba del barril – devemos ir al auditorio creo que es algo importante- dijo Aj Cuando se calmo

En el auditorio la directora se notaba muy feliz y habia 2 adultos desconocidos en el podio.

-Mis querido estudiantes- Dijo la directora entusiasmada- Estos son Maddie y Jack Phantom y nos ayudaran en la búsqueda de los fantasmas, demosles un gran aplauso- dijo encantada.

Jack phantom se acerco al podio y dijo- Esta sera una gran ocacion para toda la comunidad cientifica, no solo nos desareemos de sus fantamas sino que ademas recopilaremos evidencia de la existencia de estos maravillos seres con la ayuda de nuestro equipo contralaremos a los espiritus subversivos.-dijo firmemente

La directora aplaudia y sonreia encantada- Asi que ya lo saben chicos si ven algo raro reportenlo inmediatamente al señor phantom y ahora a clases-

La mayor parte de la mañana paso sin novedad, wanda cambio el horroroso traje de timmy por su ropa normal, cosmo se notaba nervioso y mas torpe de lo comun, pero timmy se comenzo a preocupar cuando vio al señor phantom con el maetrso croker.

-Vaya este aparato si que es grande- dijo croker

-Si pero es maravilloso- dijo jack mientas instalaba el aparato

-Esto puede detectar ectoplasmas a un kilometro a la redonda- dijo Maddie

-Digamos si quisieramos hallar algo mas que fantamas, como por ejemplo, PADRINOS MAGICOS- dijo atandose- Esta cosa tambien lo podria hacer eh???-.

-El aparato registra cualquier tipo de criatura paranormal- Dijo manddie- Si los padrinos magicos existieran de seguro esto los hayaria hahahaha-dijo.

-Excelente- Dijo Croker con una mirada malevola

-Oh No- dijo timmy- si eso de verdad funciona estaremos perdidos-

-Solo esperemos que no- dijo wanda no muy convencida.

Mientras, afuera un muchachito de pelo negro y su hermana estaban acaloradisimos en una camioneta. De pronto el se sale del auto

-Danny dijeron que estuvieramos aquí- se quejo ella

-Ja como si tu les hicieras caso- dijo Danny- voy a ver si en este remedo de escuela venden algo de tomar tengo mucha sed.

-Bueno traeme algo fresco pero como en una hora voy a dar la vuelta yo tambien- dijo ella.

-Si como quieras- dijo el

Danny se metio a la escuela y camino a la maquina de refrescos

-Jugo de uva???? que en esta escuela solo hay bebes o que???- dio algo molesto pero de pronto humo azul salio de su boca al mismo tiempo que una gran garrafa de jugo de uva caia en su cabeza

-Ya veras- dijo al transormarce en fantasma- no te escaparas-

-Hahahahhaha eso crees tonto- dijo una pequeña hadita peliverde al tiempo que le lanzaba mas jugo

-Ese maldito enano- dijo el correteando al hada.

Entonces timmy se encontraba cerca del armario del concerje

-Muy bien chicos solo por hoy no hay deseos- les dijo a sus padrinos

-Sin deseos???- dijeron ellos

-Si no quiero que croker los encuentre- dijo timmy

Pero en ese momento danny llegaba de improvisto con la hadita delante de el y chocaron, haciando un gran puff la hadita desaparecio

-Aha te atrape- dijo danny triunfante- toma esto- dijo al tiempo que golpeaba a cosmo

-Oye dejalo en paz- le grito timmy

-Este fantasmita acaba de arrojar jugo de uva y esta fastidiando a todos-dijo danny molesto.

-YOOO???- dijo cosmo- No lo recuerdo- y pajaritos volaban sobre su cabeza

-El no es un fantasmita- dijo wanda enojada- espera un momento, nos puedes ver???-dijo asustada

-Claro que si los fantasmas vemos otros fantasmas- dijo el

-Espero ellos no son fantasmas- dijo timmy

-Ah no y que son???- dijo danny

-Somos padrinos magicos-dijo wanda

-Alguien vio al camion que me atropello???-dijo cosmo confuso

-Hahahahha- danny se rompio a reir- si claro todos saben que los padrinos magicos no existen-

-Bueno pues yo sabia que eran los fantasmas los que no existian- dijo molesta wanda

-Creen que voy a caer con eso???-dijo danny

-Deseo que tenga un zipper para que cierre la boca-dijo timmy

Zipp aparecio en una nube de humo y danny tenia un zipper cerrando su boca

-Ahora nos crees???- dijo wanda

-Te me haces tan conocida- decia cosmo confuso

-Vaya- dijo danny abriendo el zipper-si son padrinos magicos-

-Poque perseguias a mi marido???-dijo wanda poniendole una bolsa de hielos a cosmo en la cabeza.

-Estaba molestando en el corredor- dijo danny

-Que???? cosmo ha estado aquí con nosotros todo el tiempo-dijo timmy

-Ahora que lo veo de cerca- dijo danny- creo que el otro enanito tienia puesto un smoking y un unicular en uno de sus ojos-

-Un smoking???-dijeron timmy y wanda a la vez- Anticosmo!!!.


	2. El regreso de los anti ¡Padrinos?

Hola, hola n.n por ahi ya vi los reviews y note que mi historia les gusta mucho y eso es bueno me motiva a seguir poniendola que por cierto tambien tengo una de harry potter que apenas voy a subir y se llama los pequeños merodeadores je que espero disfruten.

por lo pronto el capitulo 2 ya esta terminado es algo corto y queria que fuera un poco mas largo pero si dejaba todo el porque en el capitulo 2 ya no cuadraba con los demas asi que le extrai bastante pero aun asi espero que disfruten de:

* * *

El regreso de los anti ¡Padrinos!

-Anticosmo???- dijo Danny sin comprender.  
-Es como si fuera el gemelo malvado de Como- dijo Timmy  
-Les llamamos antipadrinos porque hacen exactamente lo contrario a nosotros-dijo Wanda  
-Si y supuestamente no pueden escapar de mundo magico, aunque solo lo pueden hacer en viernes 13-dijo Timmy  
-Viernes 13???-dijo Danny- Eso fue hace como un mes.-  
-Sii por eso se me hace tan extraño que lo hayas visto-dijo wanda- los antipadrinos son atrapados el sabado 14 y no dan molestias hasta el siguiente viernes 13-.  
-Mmm... porque no vamos a buscarlo de una vez??- dijo danny  
-No podemos- dijo cosmo recuperado  
-Esa maquina del señor jack phantom nos detectaria en seguida- dijo wanda  
-Ahh por eso ni se preocupen, tenemos mas o menos una hora antes de que esa cosa funcione, ademas casi nunca funciona, siempre que mis papás cazan fantasmas voy con ellos y nunca me habian notado-dijo Danny  
-Son tus padres????-dijo Timmy  
-Si, yo soy Danny phantom- dijo Danny  
-Y entonces porque si cazan fantasmas los sigues???-dijo cosmo  
-Si cual es la razon para aun no te hayas ido??-le dijo wanda  
-Yo??? irme??-dijo Danny  
-Si al cielo o a donde vayas cuando te mueres-dijo Timmy  
-Sencillo porque no estoy muerto-dijo Danny  
-Que no lo estas???-dijo wanda  
-No mira-y Danny recupero su cuerpo- Lo ven-  
-Vaya tienes el cabello negro y los ojos azules-dijo Timmy  
-Si cuando eres fantasma eres igual a mi solo que con cabello blanco- dijo cosmo  
Danny volvio a ser fantasma- Bueno y que esperamos quede de ir con Sam y Tucker al cine en la noche y si se tarda mas esto no podremos ir-  
-Espera- dijo timmy- yo no tengo ni magia ni poderes como ustedes, de que les voy a servir??? a ya se: Deseo tener unos lentes para antipadrinos- puff y (ultravision aparecio en una nube) timmy tenia unos lentes puestos- Genial ahora cuando menos podre avisarles si veo a anticosmo-.  
-Si y si yo noto algun fantasma les avisare-dijo Danny

Comenzaron a caminar por la escuela y nada parecia anormal (salvo el hecho de que timmy estubiera hablandole a la pared y a unas maripositas), caminaron a la cafeteria y se quedaron pasmados chster estaba enganchado en uno de los ventiladores con sus frenillos, aj estaba debajo de la mesa, trixie, veronica y los demas populares gritaban y saltaban como toda la escuela, las mesas estaban volteadas, las paredes llenas de comida, las ventanas y las pueras se abrian y se cerraban, la comida flotaba y golpeaba a todos.

Entonces a danny le salio humo azul de la boca y les dijo- es por aqui- y los guio hasta el congelador de la cafeteria. Ahi estaban, riendose como locos: Anticosmo y antiwanda.  
-Mira es el estupido dienton- le dijo antiwanda a anticosmo  
-Vaya cosmo si que a crecido pero hasta el cabello le cambio de color-dijo anticosmo  
-Yo no soy ningun cosmo-dijo danny  
Timmy se saco los lentes un poco extrañado, anticosmo y antiwanda ya no eran invisibles para el sino al contrario eran clones perfectos de sus padrinos solo que con algunas diferencias. Anticosmo usaba un smoking y un unicular, su cabello y ojos verdes eran de un tono un poco mas oscuro a los de su padrino igual que antiwanda que usaba un abrigo amarillo en lugar de una blusa  
-Puedo verlos- dijo Timmy  
-Pues claro niño no somos transparentes- le dijo anticosmo  
-Pero porque??? como??? si son antipadrinos que no se supone son de color negro???- dijo cosmo mordiendose las uñas  
-Ese pequeño inconveniente lo solucionamos hace poco- dijo anticosmo mientras aparecia una taza de té y galletas para el y antiwanda.  
-Pequeño enano- dijo Danny y se lanzo hacia el, pero anticosmo lo esquivo muy rapido y solo consiguio que el te se derramara.  
-Es muy facil- les dijo antiwanda- volvimios a ser padrinos.  
-Como que volvieron a ser padrinos???- les grito wanda.  
-No te haria nada de falta darle una pequeña leida a esto- le dijo anticosmo a wanda dejandole caer el pesado libro "da rules" en la testa y comenzo a leer- Capitulo 13 clausula 13: Todos los antipadrinos tienen una unica oportunidad de salir del antimundo si apadrinan un niño nacido en viernes 13-.  
-Pero ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad y fallaron- dijo wanda molesta y con pajaritos sobre su cabeza- Jurgen les dio la oportunidad hace mas de 40 años-  
-Si y cuando fuimos a adrenalandia yo los vi detras de cristal como los otros- dijo timmy  
-Si hasta que timmy deseo que salieran lo cual cumpli pero volvieron a entrar- dijo cosmo  
Antiwanda les aparecio a los 3 unas gorros que decian tonto, estupido y Duh -Muy facil tarados nuestro ahijado regreso-dijo  
-Pero como???- dijo wanda enojada- Solo podemos cumplirle deseos a los niños, su ahijado debe tener mas de 50 años-  
-Si como podrian ser de nuevo sus padrinos??-dijo cosmo  
-Asi, mira- le dijo danny al tiempo que lo volteaba a la puerta. Ahi se encontraba una niña parecida a trixie solo que un poco anticuada pero era transparente.  
-Hola tontos- dijo ella.  
-Cayeron redonditos- grito antiwanda al tiempo que su ahijada cerraba la puerta del congelador con ellos dentro.


	3. El relato de anticosmo

Ya aquí esta la 3ª parte de este fic, habian cosas que iba a poner en la segunda pero si las ponia lo demas no cuadraba por eso el capitulo es tan pequeño asi que disfruten de

EL RELATO DE ANTICOSMO

Anticosmo, Antiwanda y su ahijada se reian como locos; Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda Tiritaban de frio pero Danny se veia molesto.

-Si y ya no necesitaran esto- dijo antiwanda al tiempo que arrancaba la manija de la puerta- Asi ya no podran escapar.

-Excelente idea amorcito- le dijo anticosmo

-Y una cosa mas- dijo su ahijada- Deseo que aquí adentro hayan 90 grados bajo cero-.

Anticosmo y Antiwanda movieron sus varitas, el termómetro comenzo a bajar y una tormenta se inicio en el congelador

-AAAAH ¡Que frio hace aquí!- grito timmy acurrucandose.

-Y eso para que fue???-dijo Danny.

-Todo el mundo sabe que al disminuir la temperatura disminuye la magia- dijo anticosmo- Cosmo y Wanda no tendran magia suficiente para sacarlos a los 2- dijo con tono triunfante y antiwanda y su ahijada comenzaron a reir, Danny se acerco a la puerta del congelador y la atraveso con la mano y ellos se sorprendieron-¡Tambien es fantasma!-gritaron.

Danny volvio a lanzarce sobre ellos, antiwanda y su ahijada salieron del congelador pero el frio habia afectado tambien a anticosmo asi que Danny lo agarro por el cuello y lo aprisiono en su mano.

-Ahh, sueltame, SUELTAME- dijo anticosmo mientras golpeaba a Danny con su varita y movia sus piernas.

-Claro que no tu te quedas aquí y nos das una explicación razonable de todo esto-le ordeno Danny.

Anticosmo le lanzo un rayo con su varita pero no le paso nada- como fantasma soy inmune a la magia- le dijo Danny sonriendo y Timmy grito, estaba comenzando a congelarcele el cabello.

-Deseo tener un sueter-dijo pero de las varitas de sus padrinos solo se escucho "TRRR" y el sueter no aparecio. –Lo siento timmy- le dijo wanda- anticosmo tiene razon la magia disminuye mucho cuando la temperatura baja

-Ay pero que hacemos???-grito cosmo- mi varita se esta congelando-

-Oh no si no salimos de aquí Timmy se congelara, piensa phantom, piensa-se dijo Danny sin soltara anticosmo.

Cosmo y wanda se empezaron a congelar tambien- Timmy, Cosmo- les dijo wanda si nos mantenemos unidos se concervara el calor entre nosotros-dijo y se acerco a ellos, los 3 se abrazaron. Cosmo temblaba como gelatina y al levantr su varita ya estaba congelada.

-Ah ya se- dijo Danny- yo me quedo con esto, gracias- y le quito su varita a anticosmo, atraveso la puerta del congelador y se volvio solido, jalo de la manija de la puerta desde afuera- Maldición, esta congelada.-dijo enojado y tirando con fuerza

La varita de wanda tambien se congelo y al notarlo cosmo grito desesperanzado

-Esperenme no me tardo- dijo Danny cuando se le ocurrio otra idea y se fue

-No nos dejes aquí-drito cosmo.

-Rapido salgan ustedes y buequen ayuda-dijo Timmy- y no se preocupen por mi estare bien aun si tengo que abrazar a anticosmo-

-No podemos timmy-dijo wanda temblorosa y sacando vapor- la varita de ambos esta congelada no podemos usar la magia-

-Si y ese idiota dejo afuera la mia- dijo anticosmo tiritando- no puede ser, antiwanda se olvido de mi-dijo lloroso.

-oh Callate quieres-le dijo wanda- esto no estaria pasando si no nos hubieran encerrado aquí-

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de haberme quedado aquí, se supone que se congelarian ustedes no yo-les dijo anticosmo enojado y temblando de frio.

-Eres un tarado- le dijo cosmo y comenzo a golpearlo con su varita congelada, igual que wanda.

-Tranquilos chicos!!!!-les dijo Timmy tratando de evitar que siguiern golpeando a anticosmo-No ganamos nada con romperle la cebeza. Lo unico bueno es que lo mismo que nos pase a nosotros te pasara a ti tambien, asi que CALLATE Y SIENTATE- le grito timmy a anticosmo sentandolo de un golpe en la testa y apoyandose en el , wanda y cosmo se a´poyaron en ellos.

-Aquí esta-dijo la voz de Danny- Wanda acercate a la puerta y apoyate en ella-

-Esta bien- le dijo sacando mucho vapor y se acerco, la mano de Danny la jalo hacia fuera y traspaso la puerta.

-Pon tu varita aquí-le dijo Danny acercandole una cubeta de agua caliente, wanda dejo caer su varita-sigues tu Cosmo-dijo Danny y Cosmo hizo lo mismo que Wanda –Muy bien aquí tienes- le dijo Danny a wanda al sacar su varita del agua – Saca a Timmy de ahí.

Puff y nubes aparecieron cuando Timmy salio del congelador.

-Todavia tengo frio-dijo timmy

-Sale un sueter-dijo cosmo contento sacando su varita de la cubeta y puff … de verdad aparecio un sueter para Timmy-Vaya quien lo diria-dijo sorprendido-Pasteurizar las varitas a la inversa las hace mas fuertes.

-Genial-dijo Timmy viendo su sueter verde que cosmo le acababa de aparecer

-waw-dijo wanda admirada-Cosmo si que has progresado.-

-Si, y que bueno que la loca idea de Danny funciono, pero ¿Cómo supiste que iba a funcionar? ¿Cómo supiste que nos ibas a sacar de ahí?-dijo cosmo confuso.

-Ah! Eso? Fue facil, veran la magia no puede afectar a los fantasmas pero los fantasmas a la magia si-dijo Danny.

-Claro!-dijo Wanda- fue por eso que hace un rato pudiste golpear a Cosmo y atrapar a su antipadrino.

-Si, no me lo recuerden todavía me duele-dijo cosmo sobandose una mejilla.

-Tambien me di cuenta que traspase la puerta del congelador con la varita magica asi que se me ocurrio que si la varita habia salido ustedes tambien saldrian en fin ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos por la fantasma- dijo y se transformo en uno.

-Oigan y yo que????-dijo anticosmo dentro del congelador-No me pueden dejar aquí, me congelare-.

-Hey! Es cierto- dijo timmy- aun nos debe una explicación-Deseooo- pero Danny lo interrumpio y le dijo algo al oido-ah si- dijo timmy sonriendo- deseo que saquen a anticosmo del congelador, pero que este atado con cadenas repelentes a la magia-.

PUFF!! "afuera" y "repelente a la magia" aparecieron en nubes al mismo tiempo que anticosmo aparecia fuera y atado con cadenas brillosas.

Timmy se le acerco y con aire de autoridad le dijo –Bien exigimos una explicación-

-No tengo por que darla- Dijo anticosmo molesto.

-Ohhh wandaaaaaa-dijo timmy cruzandose de brazos y anticosmo regreso al congelador. Tiritando y con el cabello congelado wanda lo saco de nuevo.

-Aun asi no dire nada- dijo tembloroso.

-Bueno entonces deseo que tenga una tetera en la cabeza- dijo Timmy a wanda y puff "five o´clock" aparecio en una nube y una tetera amrilla aparecio en la cabeza de anticosmo –Ahora deseo una orejeras para ti, para cosmo y para Danny-

-Estas seguro de eso timmy???-dijo wanda algo asustada.

-Si yo no le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo-dijo cosmo angustiado

-Vamos son mis padrinos haganlo!!, no quiero que le afecte a ustedes tambien-dijo timmy

-que??? Que va a pasar???-dijo Danny confuso.

Puff de nuevo y los 3 tenian orejeras –Danny haste solido y ponte esto rapido-dijo Wanda

Danny seguia confuso y se las puso.

Timmy se acerco a anticosmo, se le acerco lo mas que pudo al pico de la tetera, jalo aire y…-UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑAAAAAAAAAAAA-comenzo a canturrear con fuerza, cosmo, wanda y Danny se agarraron las orejeras con fuerza, los vidrios tronaban y anticosmo gritaba y se retorcia.

-Vaya esa si que es tortura-Les grito Danny a cosmo y a wanda, cuando un foco se trono tambien.

-COMO VEIAN QUE RESISTIA FUERON A LLAMAR OTRO ELEFANTE, 5 ELEFANTES…-seguia Timmy

-AUXILIO, AUXILIO-gritaba anticosmo- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN LES DIGO, PERO POR FAVOR CALLEN ESA COSA TAN ESPANTOSA-

-Bueno- dijo Timmy y le quito la tetera de la cabeza, el pobrecillo estaba tembloroso, lloroso y su unicular estaba quebrado.-Comienza y no hagas trampa porque lo hare de nuevo-dijo enseñandole la tetera.

-AYY no-dijo el- bueno todo comenzo hace mas 40 años- y se escucho musica de recuerdos. Mundo magico hace mas 40 años en blanco y negro, y de un estilo "yo amo a lucy"

-Como siempre antiwanda y yo intentabamos escapar del antimundo- se ve a antiwanda con una falda ampona y golpeando el vidrio con su varita

-Tal vez si lo hago con otra cosa-dijo y aparecio un mazo-mucho mejor-dijo contenta

-Vamos cariño el año pasado ya lo intentamos con eso y ni siquiera se cuarteo-dijo anticosmo flotando junto a ella con lentes (igualito a papa cosmo) y con una pipa en la boca

-Rayos!!!-dijo antiwanda al ver su mazo roto

-MUY BIEN PEQUEÑAS SABANDIJAS- grito de pronto Jorgen junto a ellos –VENGAN PARA ACA DE INMEDIATO-les grito y los 3 aparecieron en la magiacademia.

-ahh?? Estamos fuera???-dijo antiwanda confusa

-Eso parece-dijo anticosmo y de repente una delgada linea dorada empezo a recorrer sus pies y desde a bajo los dos dejaron de ser negros para adquirir colores.

-Vaya es genial- dijo antiwanda- eres muy guapo con el cabello verde- le dijo acercando se a su ¿antimarido?

-Si y tu luces preciosa antiwanda- le dijo el y se cerco para derle un beso pero Jorgen los interrimpio

-FELICIDADES- les dijo en tono regañon- HAN SIDO ELEGIDOS PARRA APADRRINARR A UN POBRE NIÑITO TRRRISTE. ESTA ES LA UNICA OPRRRTUNIDAD QUIE TENDRAN PARRRA SALIRR DEL ANTIMUNDO, SI LO LOGRAN SE CONVERRRTIRRAN EN PADRRINOS PORR SIEMPRE Y VIVIRRAN AQUÍ EN MUNDO MAGICO, SI FAYAN DE RREGRRESO AL ENCIERRO.-

-Fantastico- dijo antiwanda contenta- y porque se nos prmitio eso???-

-PORRQUE CASUALMENTE ENCONTRRAMOS UN NIÑITO TRRISTE NACIDO EN VIERRNES 13, NINGUN PADRRINO SE PODIA ENCARRGARR DE EL ASI QUE DECIDIMOS QUE FUERRAN ANTI PADRRINOS QUIENES LO HICIERRAN, MIENTRRAS TENGAN UN AHIJADO PODRRAN HACER MAGIA NORRMAL COMO TODOS LOS PADRRINOS, SERRAN VISIBLES Y PODRRAN VENIRR DIRRECTAMENTE A MUNDO MAGICO SIN PASARR PORR ANTIMUNDO-.

-genial y diganos quien es ese niñito que necesita de nuestra antimagia???-dijo anticosmo

En una recamara anticuada y a blanco y negro, se encontraba llorando una niña de pelo negro gafas y frenillos.

-Nadie vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y mis papas se olvidaron de mi, prefirieron irse al teatro y nisiquiera tengo niñera buaaa estoy sola-dijo poniendose las manos en los ojos cuando de pronto.

PUFF y PUUFFF

-Hola soy antiwanda-dijo ella muy contenta

-Y yo anticosmo-dijo el

-Y somo tus padrinos magicos-gritaron emocionados lanzando cuetes y mas cuetes

-Ahh?? TENGO PADRINOS MAGICOS, que maravilla!-dijo ella

-Si y tu debes ser eh???-dijo anticosmo sacando un papelito de su casaca- LOIS?? Sperkman??- dijo rascandose su cabeza y ajustandose los lentes.

-Sparkaman como chispas-dijo ella- vaya que emocionada estoy-y los abrazo dejandolos sin aire- anticosmo??? Y antiwanda??? Es que estan en contra de alguien o algo llamado cosmo o wanda-.

-MHH mas o menos-dijo antiwanda y le explicaron todo

de regreso al tiempo real – y todo iba muy bien- dijo anticosmo- ella era feliz porque ahora si se podia desquitar de quien se burlara de ella, les jalabamos las orejas, les haciamos calzon chino, lanzabamos su tarea a los perros y cancelamos todo un año el repertorio de teatro para que pudieran estar sus papas con ella ( y se ven escenas de Lois y ellos haciendole travesuras a los de la escuela y luego de lois sentada con sus papa junto a sus 2 ratoncitos sicodelicos) todo iba bien pero un dia lois cayo muy enferma de una terrible enfermedad que no se curaba en ese entonces, antiwanda y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo con ella y le cumpliamos cada capricho que nos pedia, como por ejemplo un pedazo de pastel con salsa catsup. Pero un dia nos conjuraron al concejo de magia y Jorgen muy aflijido nos informo que nuestro servicio ya no era necesario porque a donde iba lois ya no necesitaba de nosotros y cuando dijo eso antiwanda comenzo a llorar- dijo anticosmo quien a su vez solto unas lagrimas

Cosmo, wanda y timmy tambien lloraban menos Danny

-Ohhh que insensibles hemos sido-dijo wanda acercandose a el y dandole su pañuelo- no sabiamos que eso habia pasado con lois-.

-Si y bueno- continuo anticosmo- decidimos regresar a su habitación solo un rato para verla vacia, entonces antiwanda reconocio en un retrato a los compañeros de la escuela de Lois que mas se burlaban de ella, "esperame aquí", me dijo y se desvanecio, "no antiwanda" le dije yo y fui tras ella. Antiwanda regreso a la escuela y les causo mala suerte a todos los que habian molestado a Lois y yo hice lo mismo. Pero Jorgen no atrapo y nos regreso al antimundo que por molestar a las personas y no se porque si el ultimo deseo de Lois fue precisamente que todos tuvieran mala suerte.-

-Que??? pero entonces si regresaron al antimundo porque escaparon de nuevo-dijo Timmy

-Ahh fue porque un viernes 13 Jorgen salio de su turno y yo logre escapar. Pense en venir a adrenalandia como hace un tiempo pero se me ocurrio mejor molestar a los niños en una escuela al fin y al cabo son mucho y en eso estaba cuando choque contra algo "que eres idiota o porque???? ¿Lois??" le pregunte.

-Padrinooo-dijo ella muy contenta cuando la vi seguia siendo igual que como yo la recordaba solo que ahora era transparente.

-Lois- le dije – te extrañaba- y entonces volvia a cambiar de color.

-Y mi madrina???-me dijo

-Ella esta mhh bueno en otro lado- le dije

-Esta bien deseo que mi madrina este aquí con nosotros- y apareci a antiwanda quien se sorprendio mucho. Y fue asi como volvimos a ser padrinos, ya que las reglas dicen que nosotros servimos unicamente el niño que fuimos asignados y como lois sigue siendo niña nos quedamos aquí-.

-Y fue por eso que Jorgen no los pudo regresar a antimundo-dijo wanda- mientras tengan a lois tendran poderes normales-

-Claro-dijo anticosmo

-Pero Lois debe de salir de aquí, es decir debe haber una razon por la que no se fue, nunca le han preguntado???-dijo Dannny

-No, porque???-dijo anticosmo- ella siempre nos contaba sus cosas pero tambien tenia sus propios secretos como todas las niñas asi que hasta que ella no nos quiera contar no se lo preguntaremos- dijo anticosmo

De repente se oyo un silbido fuerte y se vio un haz de laser, Jack phantom acababa de accionar su maquina.

-Oh no se trajeron el mas poderoso-dijo Danny- ese solo lo ocupan para casas "encantadas" atraviesa cosas solidas y choca contra espiritus-

-Quieres decir...-dijo cosmo

-Exacto si golpeas a lois y a antiwanda-dijo Danny

- podria encontrarla antes que nosotros-dijo wanda temerosa.

-Oh no en ese caso debemos buscarlas-dijo timmy -vamos-

Entonces se escucho un fuerte grito que los alarmo a todosy temiendose lo peoranticosmo con todo el aire de sus pulmones grito –ANTIWANDAAAA-.


	4. Escapando del Rayo laser

Hola este capituo me costo algo de trabajo porque es lo que pasaba inmediatamente despues, y bueno no se si a ustedes les pase igual pero una llega un momento en el que uno sabe que pasara mucho despues no en ese presiso instante, solo espero que este resuelva algunas dudas muy dudosas jejeje bueno y sin mas preambulos les presento

* * *

Escapando del rayo laser

Justo en el instante en el que se alistaban para ir en su busqueda, tocaron el timbre para el cambio de clases y todos los alumnos de dimmesdale salieron de sus salones y los pasillos estaban atestados.

-Rayos esto apesta!!!-dijo Timmy

-Y ahora que hacemos???-dijo cosmo

-Eso es facil- dijo Danny al instante que se convertia en humano de nuevo

-tal vez sea facil para ti pero ellos???-dijo timmy enojado señalando a sus padrinos- ese laser chocara contra ellos y todos los descubriran-.

-Timmy piensa un poco son tus padrinos magicos- le dijo Danny

-Ahhh????-dijo timmy pero luego de pensarcelo un rato dijo- Deseo que se hagan pasar por estudiantes extranjeros de mi grado y que tengan cuerpo solido pero que aun puedan usar magia- dijo finalmente

-Eso si fue muy especifico-dijo wanda y de pronto doble PUFF

Se ve a cosmo y a wanda como 2 niños de 10 años, Cosmo trae puesto un traje estilo samurai (con espadas y el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta), y wanda tiene el cabello en chonguitos y luce un kimono rosa.

-Pero porque extranjeros????-dijo Cosmo con un acento chistoso.

-Porque si Crokker pregunta que es lo que hago fuera del salon le podria decir que la directora Martinez me encargo enseñarles la escuela-dijo timmy sonriendo

-Eso si fue astuto-le dijo Wanda san.

-Y que hacemos con el pequeño parasito encadenado???-pregunto Danny

-Por mi háganme lo que sea pero rapido que quiero salvar a mi esposa-dijo enojado.

-Deseo que anticosmo tenga cuerpo de niño igual que ustedes y….- pero danny lo interrumpio de nuevo.

-Seria mejor que este se quedara conmigo- le dijo a timmy- porque no aparte de cuerpo le das tambien poderes de fantasma????-

-Ah poderes de fantasma???-dijo timmy- porque???

-Si va a estar conmigo voy a necesitar que me ayude, porque no pienso regresarle su varita hasta que se aclare todo esto-dijo Danny

-Bueno pues alla tu sabes pero si hace algo malo a mi no me reclames eh?- dijo timmy no muy convencido- deseo que anticosmo tenga cuerpo y que tenga poderes de fantasma, pero que solo funcionen hasta que encontremos a lois y/o a antiwanda- y puff "fantasmagóricamente" aparecio en una nube y anticosmo tenia la ropa mas o menos parecida a la de timmy solo que tenia una tonta gorra verde en la cabeza y lentes

-Funciono??-dijo cosmo

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo anticosmo y se convirtió en un fantasma –Oye estos idiotas para variar hicieron lago bueno- y dejo de ser fantasma.

Danny se asomo al pasillo y lo vio lleno de gente pero al ser los 4 personas "nomales" no sospecharian asi que dijo- Escuchen con atención, esa maquina registra el lugar por sectores, se tarda en promedio 10 minutos entre cuarto y cuarto, asi que si nos separamos sera mas facil, wanda, cosmo y timmy registren del lado derecho, anticosmo y yo registraremos del lado izquierdo y si no hemos visto nada nos juntaremos aquí en la cafeteria en uno hora ¿entienden?-

-por supuesto-dijo Timmy.

-Muy bien anticosmo andando- dijo Danny transformandose en fantasma y anticosmo hizo lo mismo.

-Heyy anticosmo no…- pero timmy ya no alcanzo a terminar de decir lo que queria – Rayos, bien mis queridos cosmo san y wanda san, andando- dijo y salieron de la cafeteria.

-Muy bien es asi como funciona esto- le dijo danny a anticosmo- seguiremos como fantasmas mientras buscamos, en el momento en el que escuchemos o veamos el laser nos hacemos solidos-

-Esta bien como sea de todos modos no puedo usar magia-dijo enojado anticosmo.

-este menso no sabe de las genialidades que se pueden hacer con estos poderes- penso para si danny- no se si decirle que tambien puede controlar a los personas o no pero ya veremos- y entraron a la biblioteca.

Mientras Chester y Aj se dirigian a su clase de ciencias cuando chocaron con timmy

-En donde estabas???- le pregunto chester.

-Si el loco de croker pregunto mucho por ti??? ¿Quiénes son???-dijo aj

-Ahhh yo estaba eh??? Enseñandoles la escuela a los nuevos chicos de intercambio-dijo señalandolos a los 2- les presento a…???? Cosmoujiro y a Wandatari- y los 2 se inclinaron- y emm??? La directora martinez me pidio les enseñara la escuela-.

-Konnichiwa Timmysan no tomodachi, Ore wa Cosmoujiro des, kanojou wa- dijo señalando a wanda- watashi no kanai no wandatari des, hajimemashite-finalizo inclinandose ante ellos y saludandolos con la mano

-Waw son de japon- dijo aj

-y estas para que sirven????-dijo chester señalando las espadas.

Con un movimiento rapido "Cosmoujiro" saco las espadas y golpeo un casillero cercano con ellas dando vueltas y gritando ¡iya! De vez en cuando, cuando finalizo se escucho un gonj y se inclino , al principio no paso nada y aj y chester se miraron uno al otro alzando una ceja pero entonces Cosmo se acerco y le soplo al casillero que empezo a convertirce en polvo

-Excelente- digeron aj y chester

-Si magnifico pero tenemos que irnos si no la profesora martinez se enojara- dijo Timmy empujando a Cosmo y a Wanda.

-Mata neeeeeeee!!- les grito Cosmo alejandose.

-Que extraño-dijo Chester una vez timmy y los chicos se fueron

-Que???-dijo AJ

-Si hubiera chicos extrajeros que necesitaran conocer la escuela…- Comenzo chester misteriosamente.- se supondría que es el mejor alumno quien se las mostrase no????-.

-Oye si, porque la directora martinez no me escojio a mi??-Dijo AJ

-Esto es sospechoso-dijo Chester.

-Tendriamos que vigilar a Timmy para ver que hace- dijo Aj y con un movimiento rapido de cabeza por parte de ambos comenzaron a buscar a Timmy.

Mientras Timmy, Cosmoujiro y Wandatari se corrian a buscar a lois y antiwanda

-Que se supone que fue todo eso????-dijo timmy a Cosmo

-Si dinos como aprendiste eso, pero en español-dijo wanda apuntandolo con su varita

-Sencillo con mi nuevo curso de "conviertase en un samurai en 5 minutos o menos"- decia cosmo levantando un libro que decia ese titulo- creen que eso se logra con magia ¡Kesshite!!-dijo al final.

-Eso estuvo genial cosmo- Aj y chester se tragaron el cuento, pero hay algo que me molesta mucho desde hace un rato-dijo Timmy mientras corria.

-Y que es cariñito???-dijo wanda

-Porque si anticosmo y antiwanda se volvieron buenos no se fusionaron con ustedes???-dijo y se quedo parado frente al selon de español.

-Como fusionarce????-dijo cosmo rascandose la cabeza

-Si se devieron eh?? Anexar a ustedes no??? que no un antipadrino es la parte mala de un padrino???-

-Quee claro que no!!!- dijo cosmo

-Como???-dijo Timmy

-No Timmy veraz, no es que los antipadrinos sean como gemelos malvados de los padrinos sino que son eso realmente- dijo Wanda

-Son sus gemelos malvados????-dijo Timmy

-Si veraz cuando los padrinos tienen niños nacen de 2 en 2-dijo wanda

-Siiii son los grandes sabios magicos quienes realizan una compliada prueba a cada bebe para saber cual es el malvado- Se ve una escena donde Jorgen esta con papá Cosmo y mamá Cosma en una salita con 2 bebes en una cuna, cuando cae una moneda y papá Cosmo grita "cara ¿ves? Te dije que el de la derecha era el malvado"- y al gemelo rechazado se le envia al antimundo.- finaliza cosmo

- A los antipadrinos no se les permite tener hijos por eso mandan a un antibebe alla para que lo crien- dijo wanda

-Waw que feo-dijo Timmy – Entonces por eso se merecen la oportunidad de salir de ahí-

-Si mas o menos-dijo cosmo cuando de repente un rayo laser de color azul comenzo a cruzar por el salon

Cosmo y Wanda grtaron ahhhhhh cuando el laser los golpeo pero no paso nada.

-Cielos danny tenia razon- dijo cosmo contento- esta cosa nos traspaso y ademas hace cosquillas-.

-Sigamos- dijo Timmy

-Te dije que ese era el baño- le decia anticosmo a Danny mientras salian de ahí

-Esta bien me equivoque, que quieres que te aplauda??- decia Danny malhumorado

-Bueno donde mas se podra buscar???- dijo anticosmo husmeando por ahí.

Pero entonces humo azul salio por su boquita y se convirtió en fantasma para seguir el rastro al igual que Danny pero al ver una oportunidad se escapo de su lado, Danny prefirio seguir el rastro y encontro a Lois fastidiando a Francis junto con antiwanda.

-Dejen en paz a ese chico- les dijo el

-Oh no el otro fantasma- dijo Lois – Deseo que se vaya al otro lado de la escuela- dijo Lois pero no paso nada.

- Recuenden que la magia no nos afecta- dijo Danny

-A no pues…- dijo Lois pero no se le ocurrio nada

-Escuchenme bien el aparato de mi padre rastrea la escuela completa si no se dan prisa daran con ustedes- dijo Danny

-Eso no me importa me deshare de todas las personas que fastidien Denzel Croker e en este lugar- dijo lois

-Rapido no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Danny

Pero ni lois ni antiwanda lo escucharon y Lois se esfumo, pero alcanzo a trapar a antiwanda antes de que huyera

-Sueltameeeeeee-decia ella

-Fuiste tu quien grito no???- dijo Danny

-Si pero fue porque vi un rayo azul frente a nosotras, afortunadamente lo esquivamos-dijo antiwanda

-Que no entienden???? Ese rayo no solo rastrea sector por sector sino que para evitar errores tambien escanea todo el edificio completo de golpe-.

-Que significa eso- dijo antiwanda.

-Significa que si no hacen algo tu marido y tu lois sera encontrada de todas formas-dijo Danny- y necesito hablar con ella-

-Ay nooo mi niña- dijo antiwanda y se esfumo ella tambien

-Que idiota se me olvido quitarle la varita- se dijo Danny.

Por su parte Denzel Croker instralaba una pequeña alarma de padrinos magicos en el aparato.

-Siiii- se dijo – si de verdad esto funciona yo Denzel croker habre atrapado a un padrino magico mas rapido de lo que pnsé y me convertire en dueño absoluto del mundo jajajajaja- pero noto que AJ y Chester lo miraban – y ustedes que hacen aquí??? Que no tienen clase de ciencias conmigo???- les dijo

-Estabamos buscando a Timmy para ayudarle con los estudiantes extranjeros-.dijo aJ

-Estudiantes extranjeros???? Timmy??-dijo y malévolamente- si encuentran a Timmy y a los estudiantes nuevos mandenlos inmediatamente conmigo-

-Porque???- dijo Chester.

-La directora martinez me pidio que yoo… les diera la bienvenida a la escuela-dijo finalmente- y si no lo hacen les asegurare una F para el resto del año.

-De acuerdo- dijo Chester y se fueron

-Genial siiii jajjaja- dijo Denzel- Finalmente Timmy tendra que aceptar que tiene padrinos y asi no solo tendre uno sino que 2 o mas de ellos de un solo golpe jejejejjeje dominacion mundial aquí voy- Reia triunfante, pero anticosmo lo escuchaba por detrás de la puerta ¡eso no podia ser! Denzel Croker no era como Lois habia dicho y necesitaba detenerlo de alguna manera pero como???.

Denzel no tenia mucha paciencia asi que abusando de sus conocimientos en electronica (bueno no por algo construye todos sus aparatos rastreadores de padrinos) bloqueo la búsqueda de fantasmas y lo programo para hadas, ademas de que en menos de un minuto el laser se dispararia por completo con lo que su victoria seria facil

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy y Danny se encontraron en la cafeteria como habian quedado

-Nosotrso no esncontramos nada-dijo Timmy

-Yo las encontre pero no pude detenerlas- dijo Danny- Lois escapo y antiwanda fue tras ella-

-Ayy no antiwanda no esta advertida del laser y si la encuentran ese chiflado la atrapara-dijo Wanda

-MMHH??? Ya se quedense aquí, solo espero que lo que voy a hacer funcione- dijo Danny quien se fue

Paso un rato y de pronto toda la escuela se torno de color azul, el laser se disparo por completo…


	5. El porque

Hola, perdon por no actualizar tan seguido pero andaba ocupada (con eso de las tareas y examenes) pero ya esta aqui el 5 capitulo, es chiquito porque me gusta mantener el suspenso (jajajjajaj) el ultimo capitulo ya esta casi listo pero necesito su opinion: Anticosmo y antiwanda deben quedarce en el antimundo??? o deben seguir siendo padrinos magicos??? bueno les presento:

* * *

El porque

(si ya se es pesimo pero como es un solo capitulo que parti en 2 no supe como ponerle al 5 pero en fin enjoy n.n)

-Que hacemos ahora???- dijo Timmy a sus padrinos

-Pues aun no podemos usar nuestra magia-dijo wanda

-No pero se me ocurre algo mucho mejor- dijo Cosmo señalando un silla de la cafeteria que tenia las patas chuecas.

Armados hasta los dientes con las patas de la silla y con las espadas de cosmo, los 3 se dirigieron a donde estaba la maquina para destruirla. La luz azul de la maquina llenaba el cuarto y ellos comenzaron a golpearla .

-No timmy nooo-le grito chester desde afuera del salon.

-Detenganse- dijo aj.

-Claro que no esta maquina esta causando muchos problemas a todos y entre los 3 vamos a destruirla- decia timmy mientras la golpeaba con fuerza.

-Pero timmy si la rompes los phantom se van a enojar mucho con nosotros-dijo aj

-no importa-decia el pero lo interrumpieron las risotadas de denzel crocker quien llevaba una red para cazar mariposas que gritaba de vez en cuando "auxiliooo"

-Si al fin jajjajajjaja-grito el- por fin tengo aquí la prueba de que existen los PADRINOS MAGICOS- dijo atacandose como siempre- ahhh? Que hacen aquí??- dijo al notar a los 5 niños. Les lanzo un vistazo rapido a timmy, cosmo y wanda y noto todos los fierros que traian y luego vio a chester y a aj que los estaban deteniendo- con que intentaban sabotear la maquina no? Ya veran le dire a la directora martinez. Y en cuanto a ustedes 2 como no me trajeron a los chicos nuevos cuando yo se los dije tendran F todo el año-.

-Queeeeeeee?-dijo chester

-F???? nooooooo-dijo aj mientras se desmayaba.

Piiiiiiiiiiii, Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Piiiiiiiiiiiii – de pronto habia comenzado a sonar el localizador de ADN que tenia denzel crocker en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón- pero que tenemos aquí????-decia el con satisfacción mientras veia el localizador que tenia una gran corona dorada en la pantalla y mientras que decia COSMO con letras grandes. Acerco el localizador al niño japones y este comenzo a sonar mas fuerte.

-Mhhhh? De acuerdo chester y aj-dijo el con una gran y falsa sonrisa- como detuvieron a estos 3 delincuentes les perdono su castigo- al decir esto chester se alegro y aj desperto- pero ahora largoooo- les grito mientras los hechaba.

-Y ahora tu- le dijo a timmy- ya sabia yo que tenias a tus PADRINOS MAGICOS pero nunca pense que me los fueras a entregar tan fácilmente-.

-Como dice????- dijo Timmy

-Jajjaja ahora crees que soy tonto verdad, la niña japonesa solo te sirvio de distracción, ella te ayudo a esconder a tu otro padrino- dijo denzel sacando el localizador.

-Oh nooo-grito timmy

-Jajajajaja oh si, este niño no solo es japones, sino que tampoco es humano, es un hada- dijo y puff en ese momento la ropa japonesa desaparecio de cosmo quien se veia igual que siempre- genial ven aca- dijo metiendo a cosmo en su trampa de mariposas.

-Ayyyyyy auxilioo-grito cosmo.

-muy bien turner parece que ahora YO tengo a tus 2 padrinos, adiós- dijo mientras corria con las 2 hadas en la red.

-Noooooooooooooo Cosmo-grito wanda al cerrarce la puerta

Se apoyo en timmy y se puso a llorar.

-No puedo creerlo es un traidor- dijo de repente la voz de lois.

-Que haces aquí???- le dijo Timmy.

-Queria ver con mis propios ojos la clase de basura que era Denzel Crocker- dijo muy enojada.- y pensar que yo estaba ayudandolo.

-Queee? Ayudabas a este patan?-dijo wanda enojada.

-Si, bueno vengan y les explico.- dijo jalando a timmy y a wanda de los pies hasta el sotano.

Mientras denzel ya habia atrapado a los 2 padrinos en una burbuja

-Muy bien mis pequeñas hadas-dijo muy contento- aquí estaran muy comodas. Mientras tanto pensere detenidamente cual sera mi primer deseo- luego se entristecio y entre sollozos dijo- tanto tiempo esperando a que esto ocurriera y ahora que es realidad no se que decir.-

-Cosmo?-dijo antiwanda

-Si- dijo el

-Danny me dio esto, mete la mano tu tambien-dijo enseñandole un guante blanco que tenia en su manita…

En el sotano Danny acababa de regresar.

-A donde fuiste?- le dijo wanda

-Le di mi guante a antiwanda –dijo danny levantando su mano- ahora este bloquea la magia de ella y si el tal denzel quiere usarla no podra-

-Pero tambien se llevaron a cosmo-dijo wanda

-A cosmo??- dijo anticosmo- no puedo creerlo, ya lo ves lois te dije que no era de fiar ese tipo-

-Lo se y lo siento mucho-dijo lois –pero es que el es tan infeliz-

-Pero…-dijo timmy- si el no fuera tan molesto quizas tendria mas amigos-

-Si –dijo lois no muy convencida

-Que pasa linda???-le dijo wanda

-Es que nosotros ayudabamos a denzel este mes-dijo anticosmo

-Porque?-dijo timmy

-Porque su mama fue compañera mia y ella siempre fue una molestia- dijo lois

-Como es eso???-dijo timmy

-Veran todo comenzo cuando yo asistia a esta escuela-dijo lois y todo se puso de blanco y negro.

Antes de que llegaran mis padrinos yo era una niña un poco solitaria, la mas inteligente de la clase pero tenia mis amigas como tu timmy, era feliz por un tiempo hasta que mi papa se metio al club campestre de dimmsdale donde se pasaban ahí la mayor parte de sus ratos libres, yo no tenia una niñera asi que a veces mis amigas me hacian compañía. Pero transfirieron a ese asquerosa chica que se llamaba Darla Crocker. Era una chica sumamente popular y muy presumida, peor que verónica o trixie juntas-le dijo a timmy.

-Waw-dijo el.

-Pero ella no soportaba que hubira alguien mejor que ella en cualquier cosa, le gustaba que la admiraran y dado que yo era la mejor en la escuela, se enojo mucho. A ella se le ocurrio que como no podia rebasarme en los estudios era mejor eliminarme de otra forma, asi que empezo a tratar de quitarme a mis amigas-dijo enojada.

-Ya entiendo-dijo wanda- alejo a tus amigas y eso te entristecia mucho.

-No solo fue eso, sino que ademas de todo se abusaba de mi, es decir ella me molestaba y se burlaba de mi y todos los tarados del salon la seguian, me hacia quedar tan seguido en ridiculo que mis amigas ya no se querian juntar conmigo- se ven imágenes de lois pateada, empujada, golpeadoa, mojada etc, etc y de Darla burlandose de ella.

-Asi que por eso te llegaron tus padrinos-dijo timmy

-Si y todo fue muy bueno hasta que… bueno ya saben-dijo lois

-Mhhh pero que fue lo que te paso???-le dijo timmy

-No lo recuerdo con claridad-dijo lois solo recuerdo que Darla se burlaba de mi en la noche del baile y que estaba lloviendo-dijo ella.

-Suele pasar no te preocupes-le dijo Danny- la mayoria de los fantasmas no recuerdan con claridad su terrible deceso.-

-Pero aun asi no explicas el porque ayudas a denzel-dijo wanda.

-Ahhh si- dijo lois- bueno estaba tan molesta con Darla que regrese a la escuela y queria atormentarla, pero habia pasado el tiempo y solo encontre a denzel. Note que era un hombre muy malhumorado y no sabia porque asi que decidi seguirlo a su casa y encontre a darla ahí. Era su madre, supuse que el era tan infeliz por su culpa asi que decide ayudarle.-

-Pero no te tomaste la molestia de investigarlo mejor-dijo timmy.

Decidieron salir del sotano.


End file.
